Heart And Soul
by DaizyHeart
Summary: "I never expected to love someone so much, as I love Naruto but to love someone this much comes with a cost." [Naruto. U, Sasuke. U] and other characters Rated M MPREG.. I do not own these characters this is my first fanfic story so please comment and I will try to get more chapters in... I do not care if you don't like sasunaru match up if you give your opinion don't be rude
1. Chapter 1

Heart and Soul

"I never expected to love someone so much, as I love Naruto but to love someone this much comes with a cost." [Naruto. U, Sasuke. U] and other characters Rated M MPREG.. I do not own these characters this is my first fanfic story so please comment and I will try to get..

1...

First day of my new job in Konaha as a personal assistant to the great hokage Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke was excited but nervous the hokage was heard to be a hard ass.. He walked around the corner and was just about to knock on the door when he heard yelling from inside, "Sakura I have already told you the elders are letting me choose my own bride, they have agreed to let me look into more pronound names and I believe I have found one. I just hope the person I have chosen will say yes and then I wont have to marry your loud mouth ass." from what Sasuke could hear it sounded like the hokage was being force to get married and the elders of the village want him to marry this Sakura person but the hokage got them to agree to him choosing his own.. "Well I shouldn't be standing around listening outside the door I should knock.." He said aloud but was nervous to do so then he heard more yelling." Hey you outside my office are you going to come in or not..." Shocked and unsure what to do Sasuke Opened the door and bowed "sorry Great hokage I didn't mean to intrude I'm your new assistant Sasuke Uchiha." he said then looked up at the people in the room..

Let me know what you all think I have more but I want everyone's opinion...


	2. Authors Note

This is just an update I am a woman... I do not care if you are not a SasuNaru fan you dont have to read my stories cause they are all going to be guy on guy I find certain pair ups cute.. If I get another review telling me to kill myself I will report that person Vulgar language such as the words FAG are not EVER aloud in my reviews you will be deleted... sorry for this type of update but I am very passionate about my writing its very rare I dont have writers block... so you can give me your opinion about my stories I would love them but I do not want rude vulgar and people telling me to end my life... thank you so very much

I edit chapter one thank you guest for letting me know about the mishap :D


	3. Continuance Of Chapter 1

There was a girl with a big forehead and bright pink hair she looked like she had been yelling her head off, her face was flushed with her brow furrowed like she was trying to hurt me with her to big for her own good eyes. "Ah Sasuke-Kun thank you for coming so far in such short notice, thank you sakura you can leave now I have stuff thats none of your business with Sasuke." The hokage said not looking sorry at all but seemed relieved that Sasuke was in the room,"Fine but your not going to find anyone better than me Naruto be aware of that when you,"try" to look for a sootable bride." Sakura said as she stormed out of the office.

"Sorry you had to hear all of that Sasuke-Kun, she is a bitch who hates not getting her way, but now that you are hear I hope my situation will be a lot better." He said looking for the first time since I walked in very nervous, "No its no problem at all, I am just honored to be working for you Hokage-Sama if you need anything I am hear to help relieve as much stress off of your busy life." I said bowing but my heart was pounding out of my chest "Thank you Sasuke-Kun but please call me Naruto I plan to become good friends with you I don't want all these formalites, so I do have a few forms for you to sign. As my assistant I expect you to be here everyday one hour before me and not to get off work until everyone else has left. I expect my coffee to be made and ready for me to drink when I get into work, as well as the paper ready for me to read.

You are expected to have all the information ready for my daily paper work already done I like to know what the paper work is about and what I will be signing, so I want you to go over all of it ahead of time each morning then give me a play by play. Now I know you just got into town and do not have anywhere to stay, so as my assistant I will want you to live with me incase I don't come into the office and decide to work from home. The froms I am having you sign are a non disclosure agreement, meaning anything that you read or any confidental information you are told is not aloud to be repeated to anyone, you are only able to talk to me or the elders about it. The Second form is basicly a renters agreement I am having you live with me but you are not paying rent, you will be working for your room and board as well as your food the agreement is stating that you are not aloud in the east wing of my estate, that is until I can trust you. Have I gone to fast, do you have any questions for me?" He finally asked

"I have just one question but it doesn't have anything to do with the forms or me living with you." I said getting nervous about the question that I had been wanting to ask since I walked into his office, "what is your question?" He said raising his brow "I was wondering why are the elders making you get married and why do they think they should get to choose your bride?" Asking this was probably out of line but I was very curious. He sighed and said "they want me to get married so I can produce the next heir to the hokage lineage." the way he said it was like it left a bad taste in his mouth "oh, can I ask who you had in mind to replace the choice they chose for you, not that I blame you for rejecting her." I said so matter a fact like I immediately stammered an apology " s sorry sir that was uncalled for." I bowed my head but looked up again when I heard laughing and not a soft laugh but a loud bellow he was laughing so hard but finally said "so you didn't like her either? Well Sasuke-Kun you and I will get along just fine." he smiled wiping his watery eyes

I looked at him still a little nervous but less now that I knew he really didn't like her and was finding myself kinda glad he was trying not to marry her. What am I thinking I shouldn't be feeling glad he needs to find a bride sootable and I am going to help him. "Nnaruto, if you don't mind I would like to help you find a sootable bride?" I said looking into his eyes directly for the first time I didn't realize how blue they were I mean the kind of blue that you could loose yourself in, wait what the hell I shouldn't be having these kinds of thoughts about my boss. "Thank you Sasuke-kun but that isn't necessary I already have someone in mind but I have to gain their trust and love first, see I don't want to just get married to someone who I have no feelings for I want a real loving marriage, not just some contract." He said with the cutest smile i've ever seen someone make damnit I need to stop thinking like this Naruto is not the kind of guy to ever fall in love with a guy. "I want you to sign the forms, then I'm going to take to where you are going to be living I am done with work for the day." He said smiling then saying "besides I dont want that bitch face to think she can come back and start yelling again." I smiled for the first time since being in his presents he handed me the forms and I signed the papers he then put them in a blue folder and put them in his desk grabbing his coat he looked at me saying, "ok lets get going, you must be tired from your journey." Smiling we walked out of his office and headed towards his house...

This is the end of chapeter one Please let me know how I am doing so far thank you...


	4. Chapter 2

2 As we headed to Naruto's estate he showed me around Konaha,"are you hungry? I don't really cook at home so there isn't much in the kitchen." Naruto explained " I can cook, if we go get supplies I can make us something for dinner and we could eat in? If you want to that is sir." I said to him but the look he gave me suggested I shouldn't have said anything. " Please stop calling me sir." He said with a glare " Yes we can go get supplies for dinner, I'm not angry that you can cook or that you asked to cook for me, I am just surpised no ones ever done something so nice for me before." He said sounding a bit sad, " why wouldn't someone as important as you ever be offered to be cook for?" I asked getting a litte frustrated "I'm the hokage, normally everyone expects just to go out for dinner, most people only have a homed cooked meal when they are married." He said then smiled and said "I would love it Sasuke-Kun if you cooked dinner for me." After that I wasn't sure what to say I was frustrated that no one has ever show Naruto any care for him. "I would love to cook you dinner every night from now on." I blurted out then blushed and bowed my head down in embarassesment,"I'm sorry that was out of line Naruto-Kun" I apologized.  
I felt a finger underneith my chin pulling my face up to meet those beautiful blue eyes again,"Sasuke you don't have to apologize for being nice to me. You can be yourself around me it's ok I won't get mad, and you were not out of line." He said smiling with such kindness in his eyes I found myself smiling back a little flushed with all that has perspired that last few hours. "What do you want to eat for dinner tonight Naruto?" I asked now getting excited that I get to cook for the Hokage, "How about you surprise me?" He said with more smiling I got more thrilled as the time pasted and we went into shops got supplies for all meals breakfast,lunch and dinners, as well as stuff so I could bake I didn't let him know but I was going to bake Naruto a cake. After we got all the shopping done we finally got to his estate, he showed me the kitchen told me where I could store everything then wanted to show me around his house. "I will show you to where you are going to sleep, then I want to show you my favorite spot at my house." he said sounding excited that he was getting to have someone live here, I got the feeling that the Hokage has lived alone for quite sometime, I started to feel sad that no one showed him any such love,care or anything.

My room was great and I found out it was right next to Naruto's room, he then showed me his garden saying he just loved sitting on the bench or grass and looking at his flowers, he sometimes would even come out here at night and look at the stars. "Naruto?" "yes" "out of all the people to have as your assistant why did you choose me? Don't get me wrong I am honored, but my clan doesn't understand why I would be an assistant, they think I should be master of my life not letting someone else run it. I've told them that I like my life and working for you is such experieance not many people can say they have." I said not looking at him for fear I might have upset him, "Sasuke?" "yes" I looked into his eyes, big mistake they were to kind and loving I wanted to look away for fear he would see my thoughts but didn't. "I chose you because your clan is known from all over, and having you by my side will help keep the elders at bay, I will eventually tell you everything on why it was you but for now I just want to enjoy your company and the chance of getting to know you, before I reveil everything." He said then looked back at his garden releasing me from his stare and letting me ponder over his words. We got up and ended up back in the kitchen where I made Yakinku and soba noodles with a white tea for drinking. "Thank you so much for the dinner Sasuke, it was devin I will probably get fat from such good cooking." He said jokingly I laughed and said " I have my mother to thank for my skills she taught me a lot about what kinds of meats are good with which kinds of noodles and such." "Well I am going to head to bed Sasuke-Kun thank you again for a great meal." Naruto said as he got up and left for his room, I staid behind and cleaned up the dishes made sure everything was washed then also headed up to bed for a needed sleep.

I know its a short chapter and it might be a few days until my next one I am going on a week vacation with my family please leave your thoughts on how I am doing so far thanks... 


	5. Authors Note 1

For the reviews I've gotten to answer your question it's going to be a Narusasu story but it's portrayed in Sasukes pov


	6. Chapter 3

3 As Sasuke was getting ready for bed, he kept going over what all had happened that day in his head. He still couldn't believe that he was the Hokages personal assistant, it made him feel happy to know that Naruto wanted him out of everyone else. That was the last thought Sasuke had before finally falling asleep, of Naruto and how much he was going to help take good care of his new boss cause Sasuke had the impression that Naruto had been taking care of himself for a very long time. He didn't know it yet but he had already fallen for Naruto, had anyone told him so he would probably laugh in their faces.

The next morning Sasuke was at work three hours early to make sure he got all the paper work read, did a good discription of everything that was really being said in the documents he didn't want Naruto sign anything that might cause him grief for the village or for himself as Hokage. He also made sure that the coffee and paper were going to be on time and that Naruto had his coffee just the way he liked it, Sasuke was having to guess seeing as Naruto had not told him how he liked it. He was just getting everything set on Naruto's desk as he walked into his office, what he didn't know was that Sasuke had gotten up at 5 am to bake him a lemon frost cake and had put a slice on his desk to go with his coffee.

"Morning Sasuke-Kun how has your first day on the job going?" Naruto asked as he was putting his coat in his closet, "it has been going great, I got in three hours ago to read all the paper work did a discription and put it on your desk to read with your paper and coffee before signing everything." I said with a smiling though I was nervous about him liking his coffee and the cake I made him, he got to his desk and saw the coffee, paper and cake set neatly in place. Raising his eyebrows "Sasuke? Where did this cake come from?" he said "I.. Um made it this morning for you I didn't know if you had anything for breakfast besides your coffee so I baked you a cake, I also didn't know how you liked your coffee so I made you a chi Latte." Saying looking even more nervous "Sasuke... Thank you no ones ever made me something this nice before. And the coffee I'm sure will go great with it, but for future reference I normally take my coffee black." Smiling brightly at me as he said this it made me giggle out loud, then look up in shock at the fact that I did such a sound not knowing what to do now I just stood there.

Naruto sat down at his desk sniffed the cake, then took a bite I was so nervous thinking he wouldn't like it he looked at me saying "if you keep looking like that someone is going to think you put something in the cake, Sasuke it is delicouse stop worrying but if you keep treating me so good I'm going to end up getting spoiled and will expect you to do this everyday." He said smiling jokingly "I will make you cake everyday for breakfast if you really like it, and I'm sure it will even taste better with black coffee I am thrilled that you like it Naruto-Kun." I said flushed in the face from his compliment. He started to laugh then said " Sasuke you really are going to spoil me, but I don't mind as long as you don't go doing it to anyone else." He smiled and winked I blushed even more not sure how I should inturpret that comment, "I would never Naruto-Kun, um.. is it ok if I go down to the village and buy myself some breakfast?" I asked smiling a litte until I looked up as saw that he was frowning at me. "Sasuke, why didn't you eat something before coming into work?" he said looking very disappointed "I guess I was so excited about starting work and making you a cake this morning I forgot about it until just now." saying looking probably like I had done something really bad on my first day of work I looked down at the floor I heard him get up from his desk he walked over to me and put his hand under my chin. "Sasuke, don't look like that please I was just a little upset that you hadn't taken care of your needs before mine yes you may go down to the shops and get yourself something to eat." Lifting my face up to look into my eyes "Thank you Naruto-Kun." I said and then backed away and headed out of the office toward the village.

What is wrong with me why am I letting what Naruto thinks bother me so much? Duh cause you want to make him happy and his life easier you don't want to see him upset or frown like that again, I thought to myself as I was walking around the village shops to find one that would give me the breakfast I was wanting. When I finally found I bumped into someone as I was walking into the shop I looked up to apollogize to the person until I saw it was that woman, what was her name again Haruno Sakura yeah thats what it was ugh up close she was even more ugly " Oh Sasuke-San hi how is your first day in Konaha going and your frist day of work?" She said smiling too sweetly figuring I should be nice but not too nice. "It is going great, thank you I was just popping into the shop to grab myself some breakfast and stuff to make Naruto and I some lunch later." Smiling back at her, she then sent me a daggered look but it was gone in a flash thought I had imaginaged it. "Oh aren't you sweet in making the Hokage lunch, normally he just orders ramen from his favorite shop in town but now that he has you his personal slave he gets his lunch made for him." She smiled again but not so sweetly this time. Glaring at her I just walked off and got what I needed for breakfast, and stuff for a decent lunch how dare that COW call me a slave I'm an assistant and I will do anything to please Naruto even that means making him lunch everyday its not like he asked me to do it, I want to do it I made the choice myself just like I made the choice myself in excepting this job. I am going to be the best assistant to Naruto that he won't ever want to get a new one, I thought to myself as I walked into his office and promised myslef that I would be the best person for my Naruto..


	7. Chapter 4

4

"WHAT do you mean I have to get the elders approval on the person I have chosen to marry? Oh since when do The HARUNOS have any say on what I DO WITH my life? I don't give a flying kuni what that bitch thinks my choice is never going to be to marry her who I HAVE CHOSEN is a thousand times better and for your damn benift the Clan is very very well known and repected they have also agreed but I have to get their child to accept my proposal. WHAT your giving me only month to get them to fall in love with me and to except me and the nine tails are you serious? FINE and if I can't get them to except then what I don't get a choice I have to marry that horrid bitch? Well I guess I have to up my game now, good bye I am don't talking to you assholes." Sasuke did not mean to easdrop on Narutos conversation with the elders but he seems very upset now maybe I could make him something to cheer him up. He left the door of the office and ran back down to the village to get Naruto the best ramen in town for lunch.

Sasuke was very proud of himself, for thinking of making Naruto happy by getting him, his favorite food he knocked on the door before entering and said "Naruto-kun I hope you are hungry I got you something very special for lunch." Smiling he looked up into the face of his boss and saw that Naruto had been crying, he walked faster to his friend and said "Naruto are you ok?" "Yes Sasuke-Kun I will be fine just had a horriable conversation with the elders." He said looking into Sasuke's eyes smiling a small smile, "so what did you get me for lunch?" he asked letting the guilt of having heard the conversation go he grabbed the box of hot ramen out of the bag and set it on the table. "I wanted to give you something nice to eat for lunch and found out that your favorite food was ramen so I went down and got the best ramen in town." Smiling big Sasuke was happy to see his favorite smile on his Naruto once he saw the ramen then frowned, when did Sasuke start calling Naruto his and when did that smile become his favorite. He can't have Naruto finding out that he was falling for him, he knew that Naruto would never love a guy like him.

POV NARUTO

Naruto was shocked at how much care Sasuke was showing him, maybe it won't be to hard to get him to fall in love with him Naruto had already been in love with Sasuke ever since they were in the academy together though I don't think Sasuke ever knew they were even in the same class together. Naruto hoped that Sasuke did except him and the stupid demon, he didn't want to lose him but he had to tell Sasuke soon, one more week then he would tell him.

POV SASUKE

Naruto had been acting weird the last few days being nicer, and taking a couple of days away from the office so it was just Naruto and him working and not bothering with having others show up. Sasuke also was having dreams of Naruto kissing him and then waking up in need of a cold shower, if he didn't either act on his feels or find some kind of release he felt like he would go mad. I don't know what I should do I am afraid if I act on my feelings towards Naruto, he might either fire him or worse kill him. But Sasuke didn't want to go and find another way to get rid of these feeling. As Sasuke was debating on what to do Naruto was trying to decide on how to best tell Sasuke.

After three hours of going back and forth on what Sasuke should do he decided that he should just act now and let what happens happen, Sasuke was making dinner his own version of Ramen and a chocolate cake was cooling on a rack to be frosted. After getting the plates ready and dished out, as well as the cake decorated he called Naruto down for dinner. Getting more nervous once Naruto walked into the kitchen to sit down at the table he looked up and smiled then walked over to the table as well and helped Naruto into his chair. "I made more on Ramen dish tonight I hope you like it Naruto-Kun." I said trying to keep my voice steady then sat down as well and looked as he started to eat, "Sasuke this has to be the best ramen I've ever tasted are you sure you weren't ment to be a cook." He said smiling Sasuke favorite smile, Sasuke smiled back and they continued to eat in silence after they got done Sasuke got up cleared their plates and said "I also made us a chocolate cake for desert, if your not to full from dinner?" "I am never to full for desert." Naruto said smiling even more now was his time to act Sasuke grabbed the cake walked over to the table not taking his eyes off of Naruto and Naruto also kept his eyes on him. He set the cake on the table still looking at Naruto leaned down towards his face still looking into his eyes and place a small kiss on Naruto's lips. Pulling back to look at Naruto's reaction but couldn't, he got pulled back and Naruto sarted to kiss him giving Sasuke just what he had been wanting.

The kissing got even more heated, they started to touch each others faces, backs, then finally their hands entertwined and just gave everything the could into their first kiss. They finaly broke apart and just searched each others eyes to see if there was any confusion on what each other was feeling. Sasuke finally grabbed Naruto and stood him up and started to kiss him again and hugging his body as close to Naruto's as possible. What made Sasuke even more happy was the fact that Naruto did the same they kissed for what seemed hours finally breaking apart again. Sasuke finally said "I did not expect this, I have been fearing your rejection for over two months now but the need to act on how I felt finally took over and I couldn't have been more thrilled of the out come." "Sasuke I was going to wait three more days until I told you how I felt but you making the first move just made it a hundred times better." Naruto said then grabbed Sasukes hand and said " Sasuke, I didn't just hire you to be my personal assistant, your family agreed that if I could get you to fall in love with me I could have your hand in marriage but only if you excepted not just my proposal but excepted the fact that I also have the nine tailed fox in my body." Looking nervous as he revealed his full plan to me I said "Naruto, I am so very glad that I wasn't hired to be just your assistant, but I am even more happy that I am the person you want to marry and wouldn't have it any other way, I feared that the person you had chossen wouldn't except you and then would have ended up with that COW." Naruto started to laugh at my face after I said cow then said "Are you excepting my perposal, and everything else about me?" Not wanting to just say yes I pulled us closer together and kissed him with all the love I could give. "Dose that answer your question?" I said Smiling

I hope you enjoy this chapter please let me know if I messed up anywhere the 5th chapter will be up in another couple of days... reviews welcome... 


	8. Chapter 5

5

We decided to wait the whole month dead line to tell the elders I had excepting Naruto's perposal, being engaged to the hokage of a village will be very hard at times but I know that as long as I am by his side and he is by mine nothing will break that apart so Sasuke and Naruto just went about the same work schedual as before but even together they couldn't help a little touch here or a small kiss there it would get worse when they were home but Sasuke would never complain.

POV SAKURA

Though they tried to be descreat about there love for one another Sakura knew they had and she was not happy she didn't love Naruto but she didn't want some low life taking such a great position to be in who the hell does this assistant think he is, she was so pissed that she ended up telling the elders what Naruto had done and they all looked very pleased with the information. She wasn't she it was good for her that they looked happy or if it was bad all she knew was that she had to find away to get rid of this Sasuke guy...

POV SASUKE

It was the day to go talk to the elders Sasuke was so nervous he would be seeing his father today, and he wasn't sure if he had actually agreed to him marrying Naruto. Sasuke's father has been an elder for three years now and has a lot of pull with the other elders, even though Naruto kept it secret on who Sasuke really was to everyone else at work and around the village the elders knew him and his whole family well. Sasuke didn't even use his real last name around the village or at work cause he didn't want anyone to think differently of him, Naruto and him were hand in hand as they walking into the office of the elders. "Sit down you two." Said none other than Sasuke's father as they sat down they both squeezed each others hand for reinsurance, "Now before we begin Sasuke I would like you to meet the other person that will marry Naruto if you have not excepted his perposal." his father looked at Sakura and nodded but Sasuke knew better he saw the real look his father was giving her and he almost burst out laughing to know that his father thought the same about her. "Elders I would like to know why you have let Naruto choose some low life as his wife and not just make him marry me, what title does Sasuke have that could ever be better than my family we are the highest ranking name in Konaha. He is just a paper pusher with no title, why would you even think about discrasing the name Hokage for him?" She pointed to Sasuke with discusted on her face, Sasuke stood up and said "SIT down you whinning bitch, my last name is not Thane you had better apologize not just to me but to the elders specially seeing as one of them is my father. My name is Sasuke Uchiha and my name alone out ranks your families by over three hundred years. Don't you ever think you are better than someone when you have no clue who they are, as far as I am concerend you discrase your families name by just being a jugdmental bitch." Sasuke had not realized he had gotten so angry that his eye had changed from black to red. "SASUKE?" his father yelled Sasuke looked at him and immediatly realized what had happened and closed his eyes and chanted for a few seconds to calm him down. "Sorry father that won't happen again, Elders I apologize for my out burst it was uncalled for I would like you to know now that I have excepted Naruto's perposal as well as everything else about him cause as you can see he isn't the only one with something to get acceptance from." I said bowing my head that is when Naruto stood up took my hand and said, "Elders I love Sasuke ever since we were in the academy together, though at the time he probably didn't know I was even there being the class clown and all as well as trying to surpass the best student in class." Smiling he nudged me and I finally realized why Naruto had always had a certain familartie to me I do remember him course everyone had just called him loser cause he at the time just didn't know how to use his chakura. "I remeber you now, your not scared are you? Scaredie cat." I said smiling remembering having saved him from a giant snake he laughed at that and just hugged me close.

"After much daliberation, we have decided to let you two get married we will give you three months to plan your wedding and Naruto you will have a three week honeymoon. That is all for now you all may leave." My father said and was just about to get up before Sakura said "WAIT you are going to let them get married what about getting a hire to the Hokage linage, they are both men they can't have kids." She all but yelled that until Naruto started to laugh again "Sakura you are such an idiot, for being a medic you sure don't know anything about MY body if you would have read my file you would have seen that the nine tails gives me the ability to change my insides I can have kids." he said I started to laugh to and my father smiled as well, " Well how about that, I can also have kids Naruto I was born with a wumb and all the other things girls have to get pregnate now don't get it wrong I am still a fully functional male I just have a different inside then other guys." I said Naruto smiled even more then said hey maybe it could be possible for both of us to get pregnate at the same time then we will have more hires.

After leaving the Elders office Naruto and I decided that we wanted to go home, but before we could even leave the building my father caught up with us and asked us to come over to my clans estate for dinner and let Naruto meet the family, of course we really wanted to just go home and relax but Naruto said "Of course I would love to meet your family." Smiling at each other we all followed my dad back to my old home to meet the head of the Uchiha family. I was nervous cause I wasn't sure on how my brother is going to react to all of this, my father and mother normally don't tell Itachi about this kind of stuff for fear that he will go hostile. As we are walking up to the estate I squeeze Naruto's hand for reasurance before going inside.

Ok I know I said it would be a couple of days before I posted the next chapter but I got bored at home and felt like I had a good Idea on how to put this chapter please let me know if there is anything wrong I know I might have spelt some word wrong. 


	9. Chapter 6

6

As we got up to the enterance my mother came into view, when she saw me she all but ran to give me a hug. "Oh Sasuke it's so good to see you, you've been so busy with work you never come by to see us. Wait who is this young man with you Sasuke and why are you holding his hand?" She asked like she had no idea about arangement,"mother this is Naruto Uzumaki he's the hokage, my boss and now my fiance." I said wondering if my father even told my mother. "WHAT!" She looks at my father and is angry "why didn't you tell me about all this Fugaku, I'm his mother I should have known about this, you said he was just working for the hokage." She was really hurt as she said all this "Mikoto, this had to be Sasuke's choice if I had told him the whole story he probably would have made a big scene, I wanted to see if these two could work together well and if he would fall for Naruto." My father said trying to make my mother understand, "mother I am very happy with my choice I do love Naruto very much, please don't be mad at father only Naruto and the elders new." I said as I hugged my mother once more "now can we have dinner and let my fiance meet everyone else, I am more nervous about brother finding out about all this. Cause if father didn't tell you I am sure he didn't tell Itachi." But how wrong I was after saying all this

"So you have excepted his proposal little brother." He said more like a statement but he was smiling like he was happy," Why did father tell you, but not mother I mean I get why he didn't tell me but not why he didn't tell mother?" I asked him " I will be taking fathers place as an elder in time as well as head of the Uchiha clan as well so he wanted to get me started by asking my opinion on what I thought about all of this. I was sceptial at first but after seeing the person he was going to be forced to marry and seeing as he personally asked us himself for your hand, I finally understood that he had feelings for you and I couldn't be happier that you felt the same way for him." Itachi said going up to his brother and hugging him then shaking hands with Naruto, " so how long did the elders give you to get the wedding set up?" He asked "they gave us three months." I said smiling when he shook Naruto's hand

After dinner and visting with my family I finally said "As much as I would love to stay here longer Naruto and I have work tomorrow and with not just work but planning the wedding so we should head out and get some sleep." I got up gave my family hugs and my mother gave Naruto a hug, then shook my father and brothers hands again then we waved and headed back to Naruto's estate. As we are walking holding hands I can't help but smile at the fact that I am going to marry this amazing man. "Sasuke, do you want to go into one of the shops with me and maybe look at rings?" Naruto asked looking a bit nervous for the first time today, "I would love to Naruto will we be able to buy them today if we find ones we like?" I asked "Yeah I don't see why not, but we would still have to wait to even get them cause we will have to get them sized." He said as we walked into the jewlery shop.

I Know this chapter is short I will try to write another one later tonight please let me know how you all like this one... 


	10. Chapter 7

7

TWO WEEKS AFTER ELDERS DECISION

"Naruto what are we going to do about the venu? I don't know where we could have it, I mean we could have it at my parents estate or we could have it here?" I asked looking confused cause I never planned to ever get married "Sasuke-kun we can have it anywhere, as long as I'm with you I don't care where we have it, lets have it hear so I can control who comes in and who goes out." Naruto said smiling and curessing my face "I thought the elders said we had to have everyone attend the wedding? What do you mean by coming in or out?" I asked getting more confused "Yes everyone in the village is to attend but I meant that who goes into the house and where they can go. There are still places I don't want anyone seeing in the house seeing as you are going to be part of my family secret now I want to show you the east wing of the estate you will soon understand why I don't want anyone in this part of the house." He says as he takes my hand and leads me to the east wing as we walk down the hall Naruto starts to look more and more nervous, "Naruto-Kun are you sure you want to show me if your this worried you don't have to." I said "Thanks Sasuke but I need to show you I'm just afraid you will run." He said I grab his face look him in the eye and say "babe you have the nine tails inside of your body if I didn't run from that I'm not going to run from this." Kissing him and tell letting him open the door to the east wing of the house.

As he opens the door my jaw drops, its gorgous why would he think I would run from him this is the family secret, "Naruto its beautiful but what is this?" I asked smiling he said "its a portal into anywhere, as well as my secret garden with my family secret herbs if they got out of this house it could harm someone who doesn't know how to use them correctly. The portal can transport us anywhere in time or space but you can not use it until we get married and exchange the sacraded tattoo to be able to use this room." He said "Naruto let do the wedding at my parents estate I don't want the village to come into our home this is our place to get away from everyone and to get away from work some day." I say Smiling

TWO MONTHS lATER

Only four more weeks and I will be married to the most amazing man in the Konaha village and no one can ruin this day for me or for my fiance. As plans and the day grows near I grow more nervous on getting everything done making sure we have the rings, the atire, and our vows everything else has be taken care of by my family with the venu and the decor. We were at work doing the paper work I was giving Naruto my play by play of the work when the bitch face barged in and walked right up to Naruto. "Don't think you can just brush me asside I am going to make your life a living hell my family has withdrew there support to the village which was a lot you won't get any help from anyone of my family members I am not going to help you with medic unless its a assigned missions but day to day you are going to have to fine someone else and I can tell you there isn't anyone better than me. That is all I have to say good luck getting such great support from anyone else in the village as you did with my family." She smiled like she won a medal until I started to laugh and not the small little bellow I mean the kind of laugh that shook my enitre body, "Why are you smiling who the fuck do you think you are? My family is a thousand time bigger than you and apart from the Hokage and the elders have more pull in this village than any other clan so don't even think you can come in here and make threats, it just so happens that apart from lady Tsunade being the best medic in the village my Sister Taika is the best in my clan who was also trained under Tsunade. So take your ugly face out of this office and we will see you at the weddinng when I marry this wonderful man." I said looking at her with such disgust on my face I was afraid it might get stuck. She stormed out slamming the door behind her and yelling down the hall "you have not heard the last of me." I looked over at Naruto hoping he wasn't to upset and was surpirsed at his expression, "Sasuke-kun you are with out a doubt the most amazing person I have ever known." Naruto said smiling so brightly that it made the room shine he stood up from his desk grabbed my face and planted the hottest most amazing kiss on my lips I felt it in my toes...

I know Sasuke doesn't have a Sister in the show but I always wanted to have him or Naruto to have a sister so I hope you like this chapter please let me know my next chapter will be on either later today or tomorrow seeing as its 1 am where I am at... 


	11. Chapter 8

8

It was the day of the wedding and I could not have been more nervous, I was worried I was going to forget my vows and just pass out from total embarrassment I had my suit on with the Uchiha symbol on the back I was soon to be an Uzimaki I could not wait. I was in a the room that was my room in the begining of all this getting ready and practicing my vows making sure I had them down. I heard a knock on the door and my brother and little sister came in smiling at my outfit, "brother you look adorable I am so happy to see you found the one you want to be with." Itachi said my sister just smiled and nodded she has never spoke a word in her life she just does hand signs as her laungage. "I am so nervous guys I fear I might forget my vows or forget to say what I need to say when its time." I say looking so worried Itachi looked at my sister and laughed a little "Sasuke you will do just fine, don't worry the preist says the words and you have to repeat them. Now for your vows you just have to look Naruto in the eyes and tell him how you feel from the heart." My brother said "now we must be off we just wanted to make sure you weren't getting cold feet." He said jokingly

As I walked down the aiel and my father holding my arm, which didn't help for as soon as I saw Naruto I wanted to bolt towards him and just confuss my undying love to him. Lucky for me the aiel wasn't that long and as the custom old tradition my father put my hand in Naruto's as he gave me away. We looked up at the priest and he said now repeat after me, I did as I was told though I do not know how I heard his words or for that matter my words as I said my own writen vows to Naruto, I had lost myself in his eyes and as he said his we looked even more deep in one another when we had finally got it all done and the presit said you may now kiss the bride. The kiss was so deep but so sweet that I felt like I was going to melt into goo.

The reception was great we were greeted by everyone in the village, when Sakura and her family came to give their "respects" it was all cold and dead like the looks they gave me. I had ruined their chances of having any power over the village which made me all the more happy, Naruto looked up at me when a song came on and asked me to dance our frist dance as a married couple we spun around and clung to each other not even noticing anyone else around us. We were so happy to finally have someone who loved each other as much as we loved one another, I would miss my clans estate but the Uzimaki was going to be a great place to raise a family. As the guests started to leave I got the Uzimaki tattoo on my forarm it was beautiful, had told everyone that we were just going to stay at home for our three week honeymoon but what we really had planned was Naruto wanted to take me to his favorite portal locations in time and space for the next three weeks.

We said goodbye to our guests and my family as we headed back to my new home, Naruto and I made out while in the carriage laughing at how much Sakura was sending dager looks our way each time we took the dance floor. At one point my brother had asked her to dance and when she smiled and said she would love to he laughed in her face and took the girls hand behind Sakura, Ino thought she might have been wrong in hearing that Itachi wanted to dance with her but when she saw Sakura's face she couldn't help but get a evil grin and except my brothers dance. They had so much fun and to see my brother look so happy was an added bonus for this wedding. When we finally got home Naruto and I packed for the trips we were taking and then decided our frist night as a married couple we would sleep at home.

Sorry this chapter took so long to post I didn't know if I had wanted to really write out all the vows or skip them... Let me knwo what you all think I know my chapters are short... 


	12. Authors Note 2

Authors Note

Sorry guys for such the delay on this next chapter I have been sick and taking care of a 4 month old so I havent had time to write for a while..  
the next chapter will be up here soon give me either tonight to get it up or tomorrow when I dont have to work... Thanks again for all of your support in my first ever story.. 


	13. Chapter 9

9

"So what do you want to do tonight?" Naruto asked me looking at me with his sexy blue eyes "I want you to take me to our room, I then want you to undress me and start to kiss me from my lips to my belly button, after we have made out I want you to make love to me and take me to levels I've never been before." I say as I kiss him leading him to our room as we are walking to our room he is already taking my shirt off and starting on my pants we barley make it into the room as we fall into the door and take my pants off I start to go for his shirt as he works on my mouth. "Oh god Naru more please." I moan into his mouth as I finally get his pants off and start to rub in between his legs going slow at first then start to pick up speed, I started to moan even more when he started to rub my cock hard and fast. "Sasuke Im ready do you want top or bottom?" Naruto asked sounding a bit nervous I took him to our bed and laid down giving him top "Naru I want to give myself to you anyway I can so please take me but be easy on me this is my frist time." I said as I kiss him and pull him close to me, "Sasuke I love you so much and yes I will be gental I never want to hurt you my love." He says as he slowing eases into me filling me up with his full length, "Oh god this feel so amazing." I moan as I slowly move up and down with Naruto moaning more I kiss Naruto on the neck as I start to move faster up and down with him getting into a good deep rythm. "Sasuke I'm close this feels so amazing babe, I don't want this to end ever." Naruto says as he does a full pull out and thrusts hard and deep into me then starts to go even faster and harder, "Naru oh god yes please keep going." I say as I dig my nails into his back and bite his neck thrusting my hips upward as fast and as deep as I can, we keep going until Naruto say " Oh god Im close babe." keep going Naru I am to we thrust faster and faster until we both orgamsim. As we are cumming we both cling to one another like we are afraid its just a dream..

As we lay in bed trying to catch our breath I play with Naruto's hair smiling to myself wondering how I got to be so lucky. "Sasu? I didn't hurt you did I, or go to fast?" Naruto asked me looking so worried I grab his face making him look me in the eyes "Naru you listen to me it was amazing and I would do it exactly that way again over and over and over so do not think you did anything wrong ok I love you and I loved what we just did." I said kissing him before saying "Ok lets get up take a shower and do that all over again." I say smiling 


	14. Chapter 10

10

After our shower we grabbed our bag for the first trip to a place called Paris year 2011 Naruto had the money we needed to spend the day shopping for the clothes we would need for all of our trips he said the places we will be going we wont be needing Konaha clothing, we spent over 3 hours just shopping for clothes in my style and his style after all the shopping we finally got to our hotel room more like a palace as we sat all of our clothes and stuff down then Naruto spun me around and kissed me so passionatly. "After today all I want to do is take a long bath and ravish you." Naruto whispered in my ear after kissing me.

Two Days Later

Paris is a wonderful place strange but beautiful Sasuke was loving being in a different time and place, he and Naruto have been to museums, a huge tower and a amazing church but their time in Paris was up and they were heading to a new location called Ireland but Naruto wanted to take Sasuke to a different time he said he wanted to take him to Ireland 1885 they had the right clothes for the journey thanks to Naruto and his knowledge of such time periods first stop though was to Konaha to get some herbs to fight any sickness they might encounter in Ireland and but they would also check the paper work at home to make sure nothing was going a miss while they were gone. Sasuke wasn't wanting to go back to Konaha so soon but he wasn't going to let his husbands town get destroyed by lack of hokage presents. As they packed up all their clothes and headed back to where the portal was to go back Sasuke took one last look at Paris with a sadness in his eyes, for some horrid reason he had this feeling he might never get to see it again but he brushed that feeling away and walked hand in hand with Naruto back to Konaha.

When they got back in to the east wing of the estate we left our bags by the wall Naruto grabbed the herbs and remidese we would need for our trip then we headed to our office to see what paper work had been left for Naruto had requested all of his work got sent over to his home office while he was gone and no one was to read or touch anything until he got back from part of his trip. We both sat down and looked over all the work took us about 3 hours to get it all sorted and signed then we sent it on its way to the elders to submit. "Sasuke are you having fun on our trips you seem off today?" Naruto asked me looking concerned "I'm fine, I just have this awful feeling that something bad is going to happen when our trips are all over and we go back to work. I'm not sure what it is but I know for sure that bitch isn't done with her revenge on us or this village." I said looking back with equal concern, "for now lets not worry about what might happen, lets just look forward to our honeymoon and the adventures we will have." He said with such love and kindness in his eyes that all my worries were forgotten, for now and once again we headed back to the east wing grabbed the bag we needed for Ireland and walked hand in hand into the portal saying goodbye to Konaha once more.

Ok I know my chapters aren't coming as often as before and I am sorry it took me a little to figure out how I wanted to go about the whole portal to different worlds and time periods but I finally think I have something going let me know what you all think... 


	15. Chapter 11

Authors Note

Thank you everyone who has been reading my Heart And Soul Story the support you've all given me is greatly apprrciated and I really Hope you enjoy this next chapter

11

We spent so much time in Ireland that we didn't even notice that our three week honeymoon was over on our last night we ended up spending it at home catching up on all the work that needed to be caught up on so we weren't behind when we got back to work the next day. "I am so nervous about going back to work tomorrow it will be the first time everyone has saw us since the wedding, I still have this feeling something bad has happended in our absence." I say to Naruto as he is signing the last document, "Sasu don't worry so much I am sure nothing to dractice has happened in the three amazing weeks we've been gone relax and come over here." Naruto said as I walk over to him and he sits me on his lap and kisses me "If anything has happened we will work it through together you have nothing to worry about now all I want to do for the next hour is go into our bathroom and wash all of our two weeks we were in Ireland off of me and also I want to fuck you like crazy." He said as he dragged me to the shower...

The next day was rough we weren't used to waking up this early again Sasuke made breakfast and coffee then they both headed to the office together. Naruto had come up with a plan that they would get the paper work for each day the day before work so that Sasuke and He could go into work at the same time. As they were rounding the cornner to head up stairs to the office we ran into the one person after three weeks we did not want to see. "Finally you guys are back, you know how bad this town went to shit because your lack of keeping up on your paper work you guys are in for a long lecture with the elders they sent me to get you." The Bitch was smiling so much thinking finally she was going to see us get into trouble.. So we headed to the elders chambers, once we got in we bowed said out welcome and sat down next to one another, I looked around thinking could we really be in trouble was this the bad omen I was feeling I looked at all the elders until I landed on my father and he looked at me and gave me the calm down look and smiled. I relaxed after seeing my dads face then finally one of the elders spoke "We are so glad you guys are back, we all hope your honeymoon was wonderful and we were even more surpirsed that all the paper work was done we really thought the Hokage was of his rocker when he said he wanted all the paper work to be sent home and not signed unless he looked it over himself. we never expected you two to get the paper work done so quickly. With that being said thank you for your fast working and you guys really didn't need to come into work today with being ahead in your paper work.." The elder smiled at us, we smiled back but my face fell when I started to feel queazy "Um sorry your grace do you have a bathroom near by my stomach is acting up probably something I ate." I said looked at Naruto telling him it wasnt the food just by my look he knew something was up and said "Actually Elder Uchiha would you mind taking a look at Sasuke please I have a feeling its not the food." Smiling at me and me glaring at him I didn't want to get my hopes up but when my father came over to look at me I ended up not having much choice.

We ended up going into a different room with my father and one other elder to look inside my stomach to see if anything was wrong, when they got the machiene going and put the sticky stuff on my stomach I looked at the not one but two little babies that were growing in my stomach I squeezed Narutos had and then I looked at them again then looked at my father and said "they look a lot bigger than they should be is something wrong?" I looked so worry that my father smiled said "No with the fox chakra and the Uchiha chakra they babies are going to grow faster than normal meaning your pregnancy will be only 6 months instead of the full 9 months." He then looked at Naruto and said "we might as well check to see if you are pregnate as well." So Naruto got sticky stuff on his stomach and we both were shocked that there were another set of twins in his stomach as well and they were just the same size as mine. "Wow this has never happended before you both having twins at the same time is a rare thing and Sasuke this is also why you've been feeling like something bad is about to happen which it is not your hormone levels are both fantasic and I would actually say you only have about 4 and half months left until these babies are full term." Said the girl elder that was helping with the machiene, we washed off the sticky stuff got both our pictures of both sets of twins printed out and then walked back into the elders chamber. I was smiling ear to ear as well as my husband we was going to have a family and not only that but it was going to be a big one I was fulfilling my wish to him and I couldn't be more statisfied. What made this whole situation even better was the bitch was going to be in for a huge shock. " Elders we have some amazing news to tell you all." my father said as we took his seat "not only is Sasuke pregnate with twins, but so is Naruto we are going to have two sets of twins roaming around Konaha here soon" my father said so proudly but the best part of his announcement was Her expression was in such shock that all I could do was smile evily at her and hug my husband from behind.

Ok I hope you all like this chapter let me know what you all think... 


	16. Authors Note 3

Just want everyone to know I haven't given up on this story its just I've been busy with work and kids I will post something this weekend I swear...


	17. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

It has been 4 months since we announced that both Naruto and I are Pregnate as we sit in the room to see what the gender of our babies are together I am hoping for a boy and girl and Naruto is hoping for both boys as we lay on the tables holding hands they hook up the machianes I start to get nervous what if something is wrong, but then babies showed up on the screan and they are perfect I got my wish one boy and a girl and Naruto got his wish two boys he then said " haha now our little girl will have brothers to kicking anyones ass if they mess with her haha." I start to laugh as well "Naru I am so happy for us, we have four healthy babies can we make a big announcement to everyone in the village?" I ask smiling "of course Sasu it will also be our 6 month anniversary of being married as well so we can celibrate that as well have a big party but not at our house." He said " right I can see if my parents will let us have it at our place again?" I say as we get up and leave for my parents

My parents were all to happy to host our party and were even more excited about the gender of our babies, I let my parents do all the decor and invites cause Naru and I were busy with paper work and trying get the nursery set up for the babies seeing as we were going to end up having the kids before full term hit. which was only four months away, he and I are so excited but so tired and uncomfortable cause it has gotten harder to sleep. The day of the party we dressing Kimonos cause other things don't fit as we walk in to make our enterance no one made a comment about our clothing cause any women whos carried a baby knows the battle except the one bitch that we can't seem to get rid of "what are you two women its bad enough your disgracing your families by being men and getting married but now your disgracing every women who has ever carrried kids.I can't believe the elders are still allowing you to be Hokage for being so disgracful you all make me sick" She said as she got up to leave until she was stopped by the other elders "No you don't get to leave until you apologize to Sasuke and Naruto they do not deserve your disgrace just because you didn't end up marrying Naruto doesn't mean you have to act like a disgracful bitch and we as the Elders of this town have agreed that you and your family are now banned from Konaha you are being banished to small town of Kinsha a fishing village we don't want such horrible people living in our homes." said Elder Yamanaka and had her and her family escorted out of town as we enjoyed our announcement and the rest of the party.

Hope you enjoyed this chapter let me know what you think.. 


End file.
